


My Only Sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Cool bananas, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, I mean it has a song in it, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Songfic, Um what else, sort of, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started mere months ago, and now it was coming to an end, all so soon, far too soon for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as 'The dreaded first fic' and also known as 'It's 2:30am, what weird piece of writing can Hannah pull out of her ass?' P.S. If you don't know the song 'You are my Sunshine' A. I'm dissapointed in you, B. This will make sense, but sortofnotallcompletely

 

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…”  
Frank rest his head on Gerard’s shoulder, tears soaking the denim as he listened to Gerard softly singing into his ear. Their hearts beat against each other, in time. _

It had started mere months ago, and now it was coming to an end, all so soon, far too soon. The typical apocalyptic routines of people running away and hiding of course happened, but people didn’t plan for an airborne disease.  
They planned for zombies, vampires, all transferred by touch of some kind. Not this.  
No – one really knew for sure where it came from. It had started by disguising itself as ‘simply a small throat infection’ but quickly spread to the rest of the body, contagious and quickly transferred. Once you had it (and you would know) the hallucinations start.

_“You make me happy when skies are grey…”  
Gerard choked up, a lump in his throat. They danced slowly, his voice wavering, only slightly. He had to stay strong, he’d promised. For Frank._

After the hallucinations you would be weak for 2 to 3 days, as if all your energy is being pulled out of your skin. As if and invisible magnet is drawing it slowly through your pores.  
After that, immune system collapse. Passing out, loss of consciousness. Eventually your body will just stop keeping you alive.  
How stereotypical the ‘the end of the world’ was caused by a pandemic. The great apocalypse that had been speculated about for years was a disease of the lungs, the heart, the mind. All over the news were stories of waves of people sharing symptoms flooding the emergency room, some screaming from the horror of whatever their hallucinations had shown, some stunned into silence.

 _“You never know dear… how much I – I love you...”_  
_It’s not his first confession of love. Gerard had known he loved Frank years before the miasma had even been a part of their lives. He’s just not completely sure when his love went from friendship to… what it was now._  
_What they had was so much more than friendship, beyond carnal lust or desire, what he felt for Frank stirred butterflies in his stomach, sent shivers through his body to the very tips of his fingers._  
_He had never cared for another person, be so fiercely protective of anyone else before._  
_It almost scared him._

Whole hospitals were shut down and the whole planet went into quarantine. It couldn’t be studied, spreading too quickly and irreversibly no matter what precautions were taken. People were dropping like flies. Everyone feared, and everyone knew the one thing that as true: No one is safe.

 _It was close. They could both feel it. They both knew it. Sitting close on the couch, too weak to dance any longer._  
_”Please don’t take…” He didn’t want to close his eyes, but they were pulled shut, his eyelids heavy. The pull of darkness was so… close..._  
_“My sunshine…” Black spots bloomed behind Gerard’s eyelids. He tried to open his eyes, blurry with tears, maybe to try and blink them away. He was too weak. The spots grew, consumed his vision as he pressed one last chaste kiss to Franks still warm lips._

 

_He never got to finish the song._

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback, I'd love to know what you think! *Ushers you out the door and hands out cookies*


End file.
